


Heart of Glass

by chibipinkpetals



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibipinkpetals/pseuds/chibipinkpetals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno doesn't believe in fate, but some things are just natural for them to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart of Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Yama!~ Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ

 

Meeting Sho, Ohno always thought that it was meant to be. It wasn't that he actually believed in fate and whatnot, but being with Sho, it always brought him a sense of security. A feeling of being well taken care of (ignoring the fact that Sho was always telling him that he needed to eat, sleep, eat some more, and rest, - “because Satoshi, you're not made out of stone!” Sho snaps), and he feels happy.

 

Sho was like an angel – not that he wanted to sound like a fool in love; even though he knows he really was one – he can't believe that he actually whispered that to him; just remembering that brought him close to combustion. Sho always knew when Ohno needed him and was always trying to tell him what was reality and what it was not.

 

Ohno doesn't want to admit it, but at times when Sho wakes up, with his long eye-lashes fluttering open to the bright morning day, Ohno sees the brown orbs glazed over – a golden hued making his eyes seem brighter, that is until he blinks a couple of times and they are back to their dark brown shade, he kind of falls for him a little more.

 

He doesn't like to admit that he get jealous when Sho smiles softly at his female co-workers, or that he allows other men to casually wrap their arms around him, or that the all too famous Ninomiya had the tendency to drape himself over Sho's back, giggling and whispering; Ohno was not sure what, into his ear, causing the latter to burst out laughing and flushing. Or that Aiba, the mail man, went around calling him out so casually to have a conversation by the elevator. And what's more that Jun, the recently newly hired editor, admired Sho for his published articles and sort of held an altar for him – he only knows this because Ninomiya likes to tease the younger man about it.

 

Ohno was starting to think that maybe, Ninomiya's teasing was due to him liking the other man. He shoves that thought to the corner of his mind, not really caring for anything other than Sho – okay, so maybe he wanted something to hold on to just in case Ninomiya tried anything funny.

 

 

Ohno doesn't want to bring up something so trivial like his jealosy, but he's sure that Sho will only call him silly – just like he did the other day when he was grumbling about Ninomiya's touchy hands (no one can blame him really, not when Ninomiya caused Sho to flush when he asked him intimate things. Or suggesting that Sho should one day wear a sexy maid outfit for cosplay; and by all that was holy, Ohno really had no objection to that idea, but Ninomiya having the nerve to reach down and cup Sho; Ohno brain's short-circuited when Sho let out the loudest gasp and then blushed the brightest shade of red,) he didn't like it one bit.

 

Ohno didn't like to share what belonged to him, not that Sho was some kind of possession (though he was pretty sure that he left a couple of traces on him to ward others off), he has always been a little possessive and sometimes a little selfish about things that he only wanted to keep for himself.

 

_'Don't be silly, Satoshi.'_ Sho said bemused. Ohno was sure that Sho was laughing at him at some point – mainly because Sho raised his brow and made a questioning face. Ohno had growled playfully and rapidly curled his arms around Sho's waist to drag him against him.

 

Sho laughed and allowed him to do so, though the twinkle of amusement in his eyes never disappeared, they only brightened even more.

 

And well admittedly so, Ohno was head over heels for Sho. He was so sure that Sho knew that, and Ohno loved each and every second that Sho would lean to his caress, a smile always in place. Just thinking about his cute button nose scrunching up so cutely when he laughed, or the wrinkles that adorned the corner of his eyes, or the breathy sighs he presses into his ears, it makes him feel his insides become all warm.

 

Being with Sho, Ohno has to admit had only made him realize that he had been living with half a thought about what it would be like to find the right person he can adore and lose himself completely with. He was never one to think that he would find the right person, in fact, he always gave it less than a minute thought, even when his mother mentioned marriage from time to time.

 

Now, he found himself thinking about him almost constantly. He thought about him with the memories they shared – like that time they went to the ice rink and it started snowing, and Sho's hair was adorned with flecks of white, his nose red and his trembling lips a dark purple hued color. Or that one time when they headed out on a boat at sea; getting slightly lost on their way there, before they found the right coordinates on the boat's compass.

 

Even the one time Sho accidentally spilled the hot boiling pot of soup on to his arm – Ohno had been angry then; though he regretted showing Sho that expression. Sho had stayed silent after that, biting his lip and glancing at him with slight trepidation. That is until Ohno sighed and reached out for him, wrapping his arms around him, holding him tight, careful not to cause any discomfort to his injured arm.

 

_'Sorry, Sho. I was just a little scared,'_ he admitted then. He'd been scared and maybe a tad bit angry at Sho's carelessness, but who was he to be angry at Sho when the only reason Sho wanted to make soup was because Ohno complained about having a sore throat jokingly and sneezed a couple of times following that, thinking absentmindedly that it was no wonder why Sho took on the task – because Ohno never really says anything about getting sick most of the time.

 

Ohno smiled softly when Sho quietly said ' _Sorry',_ and laid his head on his shoulder. Ohno huffed before he leaned in to press his lips chastely against Sho's jaw.

 

Now that he thought about it, Sho has always been someone so clumsy, so careless in certain things, that Ohno wondered how Sho was able to keep him with a constant thought about his health and safety. He huffs a laugh and wraps his arms tighter around the slim form resting beside him; face half hidden with the fabric of the shirt. He reached up and ran his fingers through the tousled hair before he slipped them down to run his thumb over the flushed cheeks, grazing the closed lids.

 

Sho always tended to get rosy cheeks while he slept. It was endearing, really, and Ohno loved those moments the most. When Sho was fast asleep, so trusting and so vulnerable that it made him want to hide him from everything and not allow a single strand of hair get hurt, so helpless in a way that Ohno wondered how Sho could wake up and be one of the strongest and caring person he's ever known.

 

A strong face, a personality so big that made his flaws seem like nothing and not so important when he had a heart of glass and Ohno was the one that promised to always guard it from any hurt or harm.

 

“I love you,” Ohno says softly into Sho's ear, his lips pressing a butterfly kiss on the shell of the ear. Ohno might not admit that he got jealous, a lot. Nor that he wanted nothing more than to hide Sho from everyone and anything, just to keep him for himself. Or that perhaps, Sho might have an all too happy giggle when Ninomiya teased him.

 

He can admit that he loves him. Every bit of his entire being, Ohno can admit to himself and the whole world that Sho was not the only one with a glass heart; and that they both guarded each others – so gently, full of warmth, love and trust.

 

Because despite Ohno not believing in fate or anything of the like, he was so sure that being with Sho, it was something that would naturally occur in the universe and if not, then there was something wrong with the world. He would fight that and deny it should someone say otherwise.

 


End file.
